Passing of the Will of Fire
by nightwind83
Summary: peoples mistakes all ways catch up to them, but they can leave behind marks for those to follow. warning car death. one-shot


d**This is my first story, any ways i want peoples honest oppins and if you see and spelling or gramer errors please let me know, though i have checked my self but you never know.**

**diclamer i dont own Naruto, checking files to make sure, no dont own but i do own a small house on mars. WHAT!?**

Toad beats slug, slug beats snake, snake beats toad. Demit what about fox surely fox can beat toad, slug and snake together. Snake shouldn't beat fox.

The battlefield was silent. Not a soul moved. The two clashing sides greatest ninja had fought and there battle had been decided.

The deafen silence was broken when Naruto looked down at the arm throw his chest. Half laughing he said "looks like you win this on Sasuke-tema."

Letting out a small chuckle and a look of humor on his face, as if he knew a joke that no one else did, Uzumaki Naruto dies.

Sasuke quickly pulls his arm out of Naruto's corps. Not a sound was made as everyone just kept staring.

Then the coking silence was broken. " no, no, No, NO! It wasn't supposed to be like this." As tears streamed down Sakura faces.

Flash: Naruto at 8 standing in front of there class saying he'll be Hokage.

Flash: Naruto using his sex no jutsu on Iruka.

Flash: Naruto painting the Hokage monument.

Flash: Naruto accidentally kissing Sasuke.

Flash: Naruto asking Sakura for help in learning to climb trees using charka.

Flash: Naruto asking Sakura on a date

Flash: Naruto tiring to help Hinata after she faints

Flash: Naruto pulling a prank on a Kiba.

Flash: Naruto promising to bring Sasuke back to Sakura.

Flash: Naruto coming back from his training trip

Flash: Naruto getting a laugh out of Shino and Neji

Flash: Naruto arguing with Sai

Flash: Naruto and a bored Shikamaru helping Ino in here family's shop

Flash: Naruto and Lee running form a damasked Kakashi.

Flash: Naruto and Chouji having an eating contest at Ichiraku Ramen.

Flash: Naruto giving a sword he fond on a mission to TenTen.

All she could do was think about was all naruto had done for her. FOR ALL OF THEM! It was all any of them could think about

With a look of determinism and rage Sakura punched throw the opponent she had been fighting. Looking around she saw who was close enough to help. "Hinata, Lee, Chouji your with me. Shikamaru, Neji and Gaara clear a path to Sasuke for us."

Filled by their guilt sorrow and rage they pushed forward. Fighting there way to Naruto's body and to his killer. Turning the tide of the till then even battle in there favor.

Seeing this Sasuke just stood there waiting for them to come. Watching as they destroyed all of his forces in the area and not caring. There was more were they came form.

When they got close enough Chouji used his family's jutsu to grab Naruto's corps, careful not to harm it and further.

Seeing that Naruto's body only real damage was the hand size whole in his chest next the to scare form the last time Sasuke hit Naruto with a Chidori (Thousand Birds), Sakura sighed in relief. Before giving out he last of her orders. "You three wait here if I should fail, you guys finish the job."

All thee with her stared to object but stopped when Sakura gave them each a single glance. They could see the determinism in here eyes and on here face.

Seeing Sakura walking to him alone Sasuke could only smirk.

Sakura saw this but didn't care.

"Its time we finished this Sasuke." His name was spooking like a curse.

"What are you going to do to me? Even naruto couldn't beat me. You couldn't even beat him."

Sakura was getting closer she just had to keep Sasuke talking. She only had one shot if she was going to beat him and finishes the rest of her plan.

"Your wrong there Sasuke-kun." Sasuke visible flinched at his name the way Sakura said it sounded like an attack in it self.

"I doubt Orochimaru ever told you but Tsunade and Jiraiya both mad sure me and naruto know. Toad beats slug, slug beats snake, snake beats toad." Sakura was almost to Sasuke now. She would of laughter at him; he didn't even have his Sharigan aviate. Would have laughed if she didn't feel so guilty and angry.

"Tell me same thing did naruto seam to have black eyes or red ones?"

"What are you trying to kill me with stupid questions?"

Sakura was right in front of Sasuke now. With in arms length close enough for a punch.

"I didn't think so, I tell you something so as to make sure not to kill you naruto was holding back, a lot."

This obviously shocked Sasuke to think naruto only died because he was trying no to kill him. That naruto was really stronger.

That was enough for Sakura, smirking she hit Sasuke with a chakra infused punch hard enough to send his chest exploding out his back.

Sakura didn't even glance at her handy work. As soon as the punch hit she turned back to the others guarding Naruto's body.

When she got to Naruto's corps she lend down and scanned his body with a jutsu "good I can still save him."

If Sakura bothered to look around she would of seen a hopeful looking Hinata, a perplexed Gaara and everyone else with expressions that showed that they thought she lost it.

Lee was the first to find his words, for once with out his usually enthusiasm and sound normal. "Sakura -chan I'm glade that you avenged naruto but"

Interrupting before Lee could finish and flashing throw hand seals faster then any of them could see, she spoke with great sadness in her voice.

"Avenge Naruto, No I didn't avenge Naruto to do that I would have to go back in time kill my and Sasuke's family at birth and seal a demon in both of us then tell the whole damn village so that we could go through what Naruto did."

All there shared a look of understanding. Having learned about naruto caring the Kyuubi years ago. Several even glanced at Gaara knowing he was the only one who could truly under stand what Naruto had gone throw.

"I can't avenge him but I can take his place."

Hearing this Lee and Neji both moved to stop Sakura, knowing that it would be what Naruto wanted, but were stopped by a wall of sand. "Thanks Gaara."

"No problem Haruno-sama"

Gaara then turned to the others and said, "If you can't just stand by then I suggest that you make sure that the area is clear of enemies."

Nobody moved any who had doubts about what was happening stayed but the others just waited their intending to keep a more watch full eye out. Incase more enemy showed up in the area that they just cleared. Wail Sakura keep pouring her life force into Naruto as she spoke.

"Hinata I need to know do you still love Naruto?"

With out hesitation or doubt Hinata answered "Hai"

"Good. I need you to promise me your tell him before his next birth day."

Nervously Hinata replied. "I I um ah I promise I'll tell naruto-kun how I I ah feel before his birthday."

Thou it came out as barely a whisper all there heard it.

Sakura gave Hinata a very big, very sincere smile.

"Good, now you can't let him get out of hand. He needs someone to keep him inline. You should have no problem with that. If he gives you any real problems just hit him."

Seeing that Sakura was waiting for a response Hinata tried to reply but froze. Not sure what to say.

"Hinata just trust me on that. You still need to work on that some. Naruto should help a lot with that. Now remember he may be a lost smarter then he lets on but he is still a baka."

Despite the seriousness everyone but Sakura and Hinata chuckled at this including Gaara.

Hinata was taking in everything Sakura said as she watched her friend die to bring back the man she loves.

"Now remember to not listen to what the idiots in the village say including those in your clan."

"Hai I will Sakura -san."

"Good girl. Now if you can try to help Chouji and Shikamaru keep Ino inline. Thou I suspect the baka here inline will keep you too busy to do that. I also need you to tell my mom and Tsunade-shisou I'm sorry but this is the best course for everyone. Ow ya make sure to tell Kakashi-sensei to at least try to make it to my funnel on time."

Many there were surprised by both the conviction and strength in Hinata's responses "I will Sakura-san."

All there could see the color slipping away form Sakura as she pored her life force into naruto. They could see here her breathing becoming more labored as she keeps up passing on her will of fire and saving naruto.

"Thanks I hate to dump all this on you but I know I could count on you."

Everyone watched as one shinobi slowly died so another could live. None said a word all to be said had been.

As Sakura poured her life into naruto his wounds slowly began to close. Finally as if seemed like the both were to die Sakura stopped. She then leaned down and kissed Naruto's cheek wispier "your welcome you baka."

With that Haruno Sakura apprentice to Tsunade the Godaime Hokage died, so a hero could live.

One week later Hinata came to the top of the Hokage monument, seeing who she had been looking for she nervously approached Naruto. Stopping half way to him she calmed her nerves. She couldn't act like this any more she promised her self and more importantly Sakura.

"Um ah so this is were you have been."

With out turning around naruto replayed. "Ya I kind of needed to be alone."

Since Hinata had helped him so much in the last week naruto decided to drop his mask. "I also wasn't' to sure if the others would want to see me."

Hearing this Hinata wasn't sure how to respond she know it wasn't true. Then she decided to do something very un-like her self. "I'm sorry" then Hinata hit naruto up side the head.

Rubbing his head Naruto glanced at Hinata, giving her a small glare before dropping his head and saying "sorry I guess I was acting like a baka."

"It's al alright N Naruto-kun. The Hokage was looking for you. I think she wants some help with the negotiations,"

"All right, mind if we just sit here for a little wail?"

"O Ok" with a small blush, ok small for Hinata that is, she sat down next to Naruto.


End file.
